a Long Way from Paradise
by The Grave Diggers March
Summary: Here's Chapter 1 , Umbrella is handing out Free Tickets for a Cruise but they have a hidden agenda, Depending on your reviews determines If I continue Chapter 2 is up!
1. Free Tickets

(Authors notes) The story is going to seem to drag a bit but I'm trying to get you guys to bond with and grow to like the characters  
  
Kasey ran into his living room and Jumped over the couch landing next to his newly wed wife Jennifer.  
  
"You're going to love me for ever,' Kasey said while grinning.  
  
"Can it wait ten more minutes my show is almost over!" she said sweetly.  
  
"NO!" he snatched the remote and stuck it between the couch cushions and laughed.  
  
"Now I'm going to miss what happens to Michael and Terry!"  
  
Kasey began waving a white envelope in front of Jennifer's face.  
  
"I bet you want to know what's in here?" he said teasing Jennifer  
  
"Okay you built the suspense up enough JUST TELL ME!!!" she said with a grin  
  
"What have you wanted more then anything in the world?" Kasey said waving the envelope some more.  
  
"I always wanted a NICE husband," she said playfully while winking to Kasey.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha...Not funny," Kasey said "But seriously, guess"  
  
"Um... I give up, tell me." Jennifer said  
  
"Cruise tickets!" Kasey said while giving her the envelope.  
  
"Oh my God!! How could you afford these?" Jennifer Questioned  
  
"They cost nothing I won them in a contest, some company named Umbrella is practically giving them out," Kasey said  
  
"What's the catch?" Jennifer asked curiously  
  
"No catch, but the boat leaves in two days." Said Kasey  
  
"Well I better start getting packed, this is the best present in the world" Jennifer said as she kissed Kasey on the lips and headed towards the bedroom.  
  
"Think of it as our Honeymoon," Kasey yelled so she can hear.  
  
"Are you going to tell your parents?" Kasey yelled again. "I don't think you should."  
  
"I have to tell them, If they don't hear from me after a while they might think you killed me and chopped me in little pieces then tossed me in the freezer." She yelled back with a laugh  
  
"I still don't know why your parents hate me; they could have at least come to the wedding." Kasey yelled back.  
  
"I don't know why either they will eventually grow to like you, I'm still trying to" She yelled back with a laugh  
  
"Hey not funny, maybe ill take your sister with me instead." Kasey retorted  
  
"She doesn't like you either remember?" Jennifer answered  
  
"I know I'm trying to delude my self that someone in your family likes me," yelled Kasey  
  
"Now that I think of it Umbrella, that sounds really familiar," Jennifer said stepping out of their room.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing but nothing clicked," said Kasey  
  
"Isn't that the same company that was responsible for the whole Raccoon City problem?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I seriously doubt that, maybe it's a similar name," Kasey said with confidence  
  
"Yeah you're probably right, you should call work and tell them your going be out for some time." Jennifer said  
  
"Already ahead of yeah and I have taken the liberty of calling your work and letting them know I'm kidnapping you and taking you out of the country," Kasey said with a laugh 


	2. The Dock

(Author notes: I apologize if Chapter 1 dragged but it was critical those two Kasey and Jennifer will be the two main characters)  
  
Richard stood their on the dock with a walkie-talkie in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He look up at the big cruise-liner "Poseidon" then his glanced switched to the men in Umbrella work uniforms loading the lower storage area to the ship with boxes labeled with the infamous Umbrella logo. He jumps as one of the rookies drops a box.  
  
"Be careful with that or I'll Cut your pay" Barked Richard  
  
Richard is a tall and very muscular man whose attitude is as scary as his appearance. His head is bald and he has a very strong Jamaican accent. He doesn't play around when it comes to work.  
  
"All right you slackers we got one more truck load coming and I want this one loaded faster then the last one, and if its not I'll stick you all on that god damn boat holding those fucking boxes yourselves!"  
  
Richards right hand man Carl emerges form the boat and makes his way toward the menacing man.  
  
"Things seem to be moving according to schedule," reported Carl  
  
"Still not fast enough, I could load this boat faster myself." Richard turns to his right and spots a group of workers talking instead of getting the job done "GET MOVING OR I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU EVER KNEW!"  
  
"So what's in these boxes?" asked Carl  
  
"Remember the incident that happened in Raccoon City?" Richard looks directly at Carl "It's the T-Virus."  
  
Carl nods "So what's the point of the free tickets and cruise?"  
  
"Simple, it makes transporting this shit a little less obvious and if a accident happens like there's a leak we will have test subjects and people who me and the company could give a fuck less about die," laughs Richard  
  
"I see, but why endanger people who aren't really involved its wrong," Carl asked with a sad look upon his face.  
  
"That's the problem with you little brother you're a good worker but you care too much, I don't care who gets hurt as long as I get paid." Richard said as he grabbed a handful of Carl's dreadlocks.  
"I guess your right but," Carl was cut off.  
  
"But nothing, Get your scrawny ass back to work!" barked Richard  
  
Carl brushes his brother hand away and walks up to the truck that had just pulled up as he spoke with his brother. He shook his head as he heard his brother yelling orders. It was his brother but not by choice. All through his life his brother pushed him around and put him down all the time. He always told Carl he was just making him tough but Carl knew his brother didn't like him. Of course they loved each other like brothers should but that didn't mean he had to like him. Carl felt like dropping the boxes he carried and walked away but he really needed the money. His brother was right this time.  
  
"Maybe I should start thinking about myself," Carl said to himself.  
  
Carl really did need the money, his wife should be having her baby soon and they weren't living in the best of places in the best conditions.  
  
"CARL, GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK AND STOP SLACKING!" screamed Richard " AND THE REST OF YOU BACK TO WORK!" 


End file.
